


Happy House of Horrors

by TreesAndCheese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Body Horror, Past Canada/Russia, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreesAndCheese/pseuds/TreesAndCheese
Summary: Ivan's dream had finally come true. Everyone became one. Now, no one fights or hates. There is no more sadness, but don't be fooled by his happy little house of horrors.





	Happy House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from old fanfiction account.

Ivan whistled a happy tune as he walked around an hour after he had breakfast. He walked at a brisk pace through his many hallways. His home was so big. The walls were brightly colored and since it was also the home of so many other there was always a general air of excitement. He passed several others chatting with each other as he walked. All of them stopped their conversations to cheerfully greet him. He would smile and nod and both parties would go on with their day.

Breakfast was a rowdy affair. With so many people, even with his huge table there was not enough space for everyone. But all took it in stride. Some sat on the floor in the hallway and some in the morning room. Everyone sat and conversed with each other during it. There were never any fights or petty squabbles. Why would anyone be upset? Everyone had finally become one with Mother Russia. He had personally gotten rid of all unhappiness in the world.

Ivan finally rounded a corner and made it to the hockey rink he had connected to his house. He had done this specifically for Matthew, one of his only friends from before the joining. He always made sure to have things that had made him happy. He grinned as the shy Canadian came into view.

"Are you ready? This will be a good game, da? I want you to up a fight his time. Its more fun to win if you don't." Ivan said this as he got ready. Matthew nodded and smiled happily. He was already ready and talked happily about various things happening in the house as he waited.

Ivan thought back to the time before they were all one, before there was no sadness in the world. He thought of the last time he had seen Matthew. At the time they were dating, they weren't really anymore. It was quite difficult with things as they are now.

But the last time they met, thats what convinced him he had to get rid of sadness just for Matthew, just for himself, for the world.

_Ivan was quite apprehensive as he walked up to the ice rink. He knew he had forgotten to go to their last meeting, he didn't mean to... there was just so much work to be done and it slipped his mind. He honesty was sorry. He had put off calling him to apologize until he had a another date with him. He saw a lone figure curled up on the bench outside. It definitely didn't help that he was ten minutes late._

" _Matvey?" The man in question looked up with red rimmed eyes, he was always sensitive to being forgotten, "I'm really sorry I'm late, there was a lot of traffic and I should of left the house earlier..."_

" _Wow, that must have really sucked, Ivan." He was stopped by a cold voice as Matthew rose to his feet. He looked awfully intimidating for someone several inches smaller than him, "I'm surprised you lasted a WEEK AND A HALF in a car! Wow! Thats really amazing. I'm_ soo _proud of you, dearest. That must have been so stressful." Sarcasm dripped like venom with every word he said. He even finished off with a mocking pout._

" _Well, I didn't exactly spend a week in a car... you see last time." Ivan tried to explain but was interrupted._

" _OH! So you_ did _notice you missed our last date! Gee, thats great Ivan. Don't even bother trying to tell me some stupid excuse. I waited out here for HOURS for you. I tried to convince my self that... you were just late," his composure slips and he starts to sniffle, "...Or that you got lost," his voice catches roughly on the urge to cry, "Or that..." he then starts to really cry._

_Ivan had never liked to see anyone cry. He tried to capture him in a hug, but Matthew shoves him off._

" _Ivan. I can't deal with this anymore. I mean, I would be fine if it was just occasionally... but lately you're forgetting about me more and more. I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't pretend you care about me." Matthew then ran off sobbing._

_Ivan was so surprised he could only reach after him, wishing he could change the past and determined to control the future. He knew, he had to stop the very existence of sadness._

Cold fingers brushed away his tears and his memory. Ivan looked up into the caring eyes of Matthew. He smiled and said,

"Let's play a good game eh?" They shared a smile and skated off onto the ice.

~an awesome TreesAndCheese divider~

Ivan had really enjoyed the game. He knew he would probably end up with a few bruises, but he didn't mind. It was a couple hours until lunch time. He spent some time caring for his plants and painting with Feliciano and Lovino. This was actually something he found he enjoyed a lot. Before they all became one he hardly had any time to talk to the others, now his days were filled with bliss, friends, and chatter.

Lunch was even more intense then breakfast. Everyone showed up. They all spilled out to the morning room and all the way into the surrounding three rooms. People were in the kitchen and groups went to other people's rooms. Ivan always had the head of the table though. Near him were always his sisters and Canada. They chatted as Ivan munched happily on his steak and potatoes.

After lunch he took his usual nap.

After dinner he got some of the work he meant to get to finished. Then he walked around his giant house again, talking with various others cheerfully. He got updated on the many happenings and was invited to a few 'get-togethers' later in the week. Those were a little difficult since every one lived in the same house. As he finished up his walk back to his room he was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Ivan!" apparently it was Alfred that was clinging on to his back.

"Hello, Alfred. Please let go." Ivan smiled as Alfred slid off and grabbed his hand. He shook it up and down as he talked about the walk he and England took around the house.

"You're so cold, Alfred. Are you having trouble keeping your temperature stable?" Ivan was slightly concerned as this had been a problem with a few of the others.

"Uh? No, not anymore. You fixed that weeks ago! Its just because I was just outside. I'm sure I'll warm up in a minute." Alfred gave a hardy laugh.

"Da, good. If you do start to have trouble with that come to me and I'll see what the matter is." Ivan was glad that they had all decided to live in the same house, even Alfred. Ever since the time they all become one. No one fought, no one bothered the others. They were all happy and together, it was Ivan's dream come true.

After a short while Alfred had finished talking and had wandered off to go find Arthur and Francis and left Ivan alone with his thoughts. He walked down a few more hallways before making it back in his room. It was large and dark. He sat on his bed and picked up the bits of metal he was tinkering with yesterday.

~ awesome TreesAndCheese divider thing~

A few hours later there was a timid knock at his door.

"Come in, please." He called to whoever was on the other side.

The door creaked open. In walked a shy looking Lithuania.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, sir, but my left hand isn't working again." He seemed to shrink into the floor and the wall.

"Nonsense," said Russia with a smile, "you are welcome anytime, and I thought I asked you to call me Ivan. Please! Come in, come in."

"Yes... Ivan." He said as he shuffled into the room and sat where Ivan was patting on his bed next to him. As he gingerly sat next to the larger man he saw Ivan get out his tools.

He obediently held out his hand when he turned back around. Ivan turned on the light so he would be sure to be able to see everything clearly. Lithuania watched as Ivan carefully cut into and peeled back the skin on his wrist. He then got out a long metal tool and started poking around in it. If anyone were to walk in on them they would probably be very freaked out. As it was, they were both very calm about the whole thing.

"AH! That wire came unconnected again. It is stopping the flow right there, see?" Ivan then turned his arm so he could have a clear view of the inside of his arm and pointed to the thing in question.

"Oh, so it was the same as last time. That's good … I guess." He peered at it intently and tried to make sense of it.

"Da, da! It is a very easy fix. I managed to find some of the right kind of wire when I went into town the other day so I can just replace it now." Ivan then set to work. He had to open up more skin, exposing more of the shiny metal inside. He quickly replaced the faulty wire. He then closed up the arm and watched as the self repairing rubber set to work on the opening he made. It was defiantly one of his better inventions. He always had a knack for working with electronics. Ivan was very glad he had found a use for his talent.

He giggled. These new robot nations were so much better then the originals. So much more simple so much more happy. He started to laugh as Lithuania made a quiet exit. Yes, life was so much better since they all became one. One and the same. They were all the same. Same mechanics, same creating techniques, same programing. A few tweaks so every one still had almost the same personality as the originals. It was simple to rid the world of sadness, all he had to do was rid the world of feelings. All he had to do was rid the world of _Them_.

He giggled more as he felt the sudden urge to go on the roof. His long legs made quick work of the distance.

He opened the door to the crisp evening. He walked over to the edge. He got his vodka bottle out from one of his huge pockets and took a big swig as he looked over the side to the surrounding area. There had once been a city there, now it was all ruins, years old. He smiled at the result of his dream. No more sadness, no more people. He grinned as he went back into his warm, happy house. His own happy house of horrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/ kudo if you have a sec! They are very appreciated.


End file.
